


Here's to the Rare Weeks of Summer, Where Everything Seems New and Anything Feels Possible

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Dave thought it would be a normal day at the coffee shop he recently started working at, then Klaus walked in. Klaus hadn't been thinking about meeting the love of his life when he walked into the coffee shop, then he saw Dave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have really debated posting this because i wanted to wait until it was done but i'm hoping the comment and kudos will help me get over the writers block. i do have the next chapter done so there is that. hopefully i'll stay a bit ahead like this. anyway, here is a modern day, no powers, coffee shop au. idk. i hope its good.

Dave liked his new job (with shots of espresso) better than his old job (with shots of bullets). He hadn’t been working at the coffee shop long, about two weeks or so. He’d started to notice who would be regulars and what they liked, started to know which baked goods sold better, started to know that getting the change left over after a purchase was a good tip. 

Not that he felt like he was owed any tips.

He was not great at making coffee, not bad, but not great. And the stress at the coffee shop was different than the stress of the military. Not that it was less stressful (okay maybe it was) but it was more a _different_ stress. 

Thankfully his coworkers didn’t make fun of him if he flinched while the espresso machine let out a loud pop.

The day thus far had been going as per usual. He saw the regulars and sold chocolate pastries and made coffee to the best of his ability. He was getting better and hadn’t given himself a steam burn yet, so that was a plus. 

Then a man he’d never seen before walked in.

He was thin, eyes rimmed in black, hair a bit greasy like it needed washed but still curled around his face slightly. He was wearing lace up leather pants and a bright pink mesh crop top. He was stunning.

He also looked a bit down on his luck.

His shoes were well worn and he had some dirt smudged on his face. The mesh in the top had some bigger holes in it, like it’d been caught a few times and torn. He was thin, so thin that Dave wondered if he’d had enough money to buy groceries or lived on mostly handouts from kind strangers. And if Dave was right, he saw old track marks on his arms, signs that he used to use.

He looked like he’d been having a rough day.

He slinked up to the counter, “Large _dirty_ chai.” He winked at Dave when he said ‘dirty’. 

Dave felt his face flush, “Name?”

“Klaus,” Klaus gave him a brilliant smile. Dave would be dramatic but not wrong if he said the smile took his breath away.

Smiling back, he told Klaus how much the drink was and went to make it. 

Having difficulty keeping his eyes off Klaus, he almost gave himself a steam burn.

Handing the cup over, Dave hoped that he would become a regular. He wanted to get to know Klaus, see him more often, find out if he liked other things than chai, what his favorite pastry was. 

They hadn’t really talked beyond the names and the drink but Dave figured he’d have trouble keeping Klaus off his mind. 

Then Klaus put some money in the tip jar and exited with a flourish.

He almost felt bad about Klaus putting money in the tip jar. He looked like he obviously could’ve used it for new shoes or some food. Glancing at the jar, Dave froze.

There was a hundred dollar bill in there. There hadn’t been a hundred dollar bill in the tip jar before Klaus came in, Dave was certain of it.

He picked it up and stared at it. Surely Klaus couldn’t afford to tip one hundred dollars. Did he see the one and think that it was a one dollar?

“Oh, Klaus was here,” Jo said, walking in from the back room and eyeing the money. Jo was the manager and Dave was so grateful that she gave him the job when he had no experience in coffee. She’d been so kind to him, helping him get back to civilian life. His other coworkers were wonderful too but Jo acted like a mom to them all.

“Huh?” Dave asked, turning to look at her, he felt his fingers tighten around the bill.

“Klaus? Tips a hundred every time he’s here,” She grinned. “I’m friends with Agnes, a waitress who works at a nearby diner, and he tips a hundred every time he’s there too. Now that he has money, that is,” she shrugged.

“So he’s a regular?” Dave asked, wondering how someone he thought could be so down on his luck was tipping hundreds of dollars. What did Jo mean ‘now that he has money’?

“Yeah, at least once a week, sometimes more.” Jo looked Dave over, eyes narrowing and knowing, “Dave, do you have a crush?”

“Uh, it’s just that--” Dave felt himself blushing again as he rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s y’know, attractive.”

Jo laughed, “Sure is. And single too.”

...

...

“Benn!” Klaus said, dropping his empty chai cup on the trash and picking up his small dog. Benn was a mutt. Tiny, no teeth and tongue rolling out, missing hair in places. But Benn had found Klaus while he was still homeless and they’d bonded. Benn had been by his side ever since (he’d even gotten him registered as an emotional support animal thanks to his therapist).

Klaus held Benn the dog tight to his chest, “Ben!” He cried out again, stepping over a towel he’d left on the floor earlier in the day and walking further into the apartment.

Ben, his brother, looked up from the manuscript he was reading and raised his eyebrows, “Klaus?”

“I met the love of my life today,” Klaus draped himself over Ben’s legs and let Benn go to Ben and lick his face.

“Oh, did you?” Ben did not sound convinced. Which was silly. It wasn’t like Klaus claimed to meet the love of his life every day. “How is this different than the last love of your life?”

Klaus pouted, “Because he’s a real boy at a coffee shop and not one of my ex dealers who gives me free drugs?” That was a sound reason? Drugs weren’t tainting his love this time.

“Well that’s a plus,” Ben picked up the dog named after himself and handed him back to Klaus. “What's the love of your life’s name?”

“His nametag said Dave,” Klaus cradled Benn to his chest. “Want to come with me so I can flirt with him some more without being weird about it?”

“Wouldn’t it be more weird if I was there?” Ben looked confused.

Shaking his head, Klaus said, “No, because it’d be weird if I went there alone again today. If you were there it’d be like we were hanging out and you wanted coffee.”

“You know coffee upsets my stomach,” Ben pointed out.

“Then tea, whatever,” Klaus waved his hand around. “Our cover story is that we’re brothers--”

“We are brothers.”

“--and I showed up for our playdate and you saw my _dirty_ chai--”

“Oh god is that how you flirted?”

“--and wanted some herbal bullshit so we went back to the shop,” Klaus finished with a blinding grin.

“No. I don’t think so. You can wait until tomorrow and get another drink,” Ben went to pick up the manuscript.

“What if he isn’t working tomorrow though, Ben? Huh? You think about that, brother mine?” Klaus knocked the manuscript back to the floor with his feet.

“Then you go back the day after, if you are still in love with him that is.”

Klaus threw a hand over his heart, “As if I would be so fickle with my affections.” He held Benn up to his face and spoke to his dog, “You’d never be mean enough to suggest that, would you, boy?” Benn licked his nose, “You are obviously superior, Benn.”

Ben rolled his eyes and pushed Klaus off his lap and reached once more for his work. A dismissal. Not that it was that unusual. He had his work and Klaus had his. Klaus eyed his phone, he really should start calling people for the gala. 

“I’ll ask Five to go,” Klaus reached for his phone.

Ben glared, “Don’t you dare. He drinks too much coffee as it is. It’ll stunt his growth. Just wait until tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fine!” Klaus sighed dramatically but finished grabbing his phone. “I’ll call all the boring rich people instead. _Work is so hard_.”

“Yes, planning a party is so hard for you to do,” Ben said dryly.

“Well your job is reading!” Klaus protested, “Your tone suggested your job was harder than mine! All you have to do is say ‘yes this is a good book let's print it and get it on the New York Best Sellers’ while I have to talk to snotty and stuffy old white people and try and get them to give money to the homeless. Snotty and stuffy old white people hate the homeless!” He let out a dramatic gasp, “No wonder they were good friends with daddy.”

“May he suffer in hell,” Ben added.

Klaus raised an invisible glass.

Ugh, the gala. Klaus didn’t want to think about the gala right now, he wanted to think about Dave and his jawline. Not about organizing a party for people who have _no idea_ what it’s like to be homeless or even live from paycheck to paycheck. However he will steal as much money as he can off the fuckers and give it to people who actually need it, or will use it for those who need help?

Like he once needed.

Sometimes he still needed help, but not like _before_.

Letting out a sigh, he held Benn tighter and Benn licked at his neck. It was soothing. He didn’t find shame in his past, he owned it as much as he could, helping those he once was a part of, but he did strain on his emotions.

Overall emotions were hard.

Being numb was easy.

“If you were numb you wouldn’t care about Dave,” Ben said, giving Klaus a Serious look. When Klaus looked at him in confusion, Ben added, “You were mumbling to yourself.”

“Aw Ben, you know I’d never do drugs again if it meant I wouldn’t love Dave anymore,” Klaus cooed at his brother.

“Personally I hoped you wouldn’t do drugs again because they’re bad for you,” Ben said in an offhand manner. It was a conversation they’d had a lot, especially when Klaus got high hours after doing a stint in rehab.

Klaus snorted, “Like that ever mattered. No, obviously what matters is Dave Coffee-man’s love.”

“Coffeeman? What? Is that his last name?” Ben asked dryly.

“It’s hyphenated,” Klaus smirked. “Now, shoo, begone my brother. I have calls to make and rich people to take money from.”

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Dave figured Klaus wouldn’t be in the next day. While Jo assured him that he was semi-regular at the shop (after teasing him about his apparent crush), and that he would be back again, she doubted he would be back the very next day. He wasn’t one of the daily regulars, more weekly or bi-weekly.

So Dave resolved himself to have a Klaus-less day.

Which made it that much of a surprise when he came in with a kid during the quieter part of the day.

Today Klaus was wearing a leather miniskirt and a floral tank top and an old plaid shirt tied around his waist. He was still wearing the slightly ratty looking shoes.

The kid meanwhile was in a little suit. Dave wasn’t sure if it was some sort of school uniform or if the kid actually enjoyed wearing the suit. He looked comfortable in it, anyway.

Klaus grinned at Dave when he entered, his face lighting up while the kid rolled his eyes and reached out to steady Klaus when he stumbled towards the counter.

“Hi,” Klaus drawled out as they got closer. “Imagine seeing you here.”

Dave could’ve bet he was blushing at least slightly, “Well, I do work here.”

Klaus giggled as the kid muttered something before saying louder, “You are hopeless, Jesus.”

Klaus shot a glare at the kid, “Shut it, you. I’m being nice and buying you a coffee so you should be nice to me.”

“I only promised to escort you and not to tell Ben,” the kid crossed his arms. “I did not promise to be nice to you.”

“You wound me, Fivesy,” Klaus held his hand over his heart dramatically.

Dave couldn’t help but smile at Klaus. He’d never seen someone who captured his attention like Klaus did, not to mention this was only his second time meeting the man. He’d never fallen for someone so hard, but Dave couldn’t explain it. He was just drawn to Klaus somehow. 

“Large cold brew, with a shot or two of espresso,” Fivesy(?) said. 

Klaus leaned on the counter, elbows down and used his hands to hold his head up, “I’ll take whatever you recommend, sugar.” He winked.

Dave knew for sure he was blushing then, no doubt about it. 

“If you don’t want attention from my attention seeking brother, blink twice for yes,” Fivesy drawled out.

“Shut up, you are so mean,” Klaus gave a friendly light smack on the kid’s shoulder. “I’ll tell Ben you were mean to me.”

“But then he’ll know you gave me coffee,” Fivesy gave Klaus a bland look. “And I won’t be the one in trouble then, will I?”

Dave frowned, “Are you not supposed to have coffee?” If the kid shouldn’t for medical reasons he really should make him tea or something else.

“Brother Ben is just worried about Five’s coffee intake.” Klaus leaned in and added in a stage whisper, _”He’s thirteen.”_

“He did order something with a lot of caffeine,” Dave stage whispered back. He idly wondered why Klaus’s brother was named Five.

“I know, that’s why I ordered it,” Five rolled his eyes. “So you gonna make it, pretty boy or just bat your lashes at this train wreck of a person.”

“Said with love?” Klaus turned back to Five.

“Said with love,” Five confirmed. “You’re less of a wreck now, thank Christ. I at least am allowed to hang out with you one and one now.”

Dave went to start making the drinks and figured that he was right about Klaus’s old track marks. He was probably sober now, which was great and Dave was happy for him. He’d known a number of addicts or alcoholics, some of them from his unit. 

It wasn’t uncommon for one of his unit to become an alcoholic. 

He never blamed those who went down that path, he just knew you had to be there to help them get back up again. Even if it took twenty times before they could stand on their own, you had to help support your friends and loved ones. 

When he handed over the coffees he saw Klaus drop another hundred dollars in the tip jar. No matter if he was less of a wreck than before, surely he couldn’t just tip a hundred two days in a row.

“Now you tip,” Klaus pointed at Five and then the jar.

“Why? You already gave them a hundo,” Five sipped his coffee with raised eyebrows. “Also you said you were paying.”

“I did pay. I gave them the five or so bucks your drink cost, but we got two drinks so we both tip,” Klaus argued. “So give up a hundo, Five.”

“Surely one is enough for ten dollars worth of drinks,” Five said logically.

Which Dave agreed with. He didn’t think tipping two hundred dollars made sense. Besides, Five was a kid, did he have one hundred dollars to tip?

Klaus said and bent down to Five’s level, “Listen, _Fievel_ , a lot of people live on their tips because they aren’t paid much and now that the dickwad is dead--”

“May he suffer in hell.”

“--all of us are _fucking_ loaded. We have so much money that we cannot spend it all in our life so it's only decent of us to tip at least one hundred dollars where we can. Shit man, do you know what I would’ve done for a hundred two years ago--”

“I do, please don’t tell me again.”

“--and I honestly don’t want someone, like dear Dave here, to end up losing his home or not being able to get groceries he’d need for himself or his _hypothetical_ family because we didn’t tip a hundred when we really could have,” Klaus finished.

Dave was overcome with so many emotions. The fact that Klaus was thoughtful enough to worry about people like he did, enough to tip at least a hundred every time; Dave knew many people who had a lot of money tended to tip even less for some reason (greed maybe). The fact that apparently he and his brothers were fairly rich because someone (their dad?) died and left them with a lot of money. The fact that two years ago Klaus was in such a bad place that he would do a lot for some money (even though the dickwad apparently could’ve afforded to help Klaus, if the inheritance was enough to go on).

“My money is controlled through the trust,” Five said.

“Oh as if you don’t have at least a thou on you right now, you little prick,” Klaus stood up, his voice going back to the more playful tone he’d had earlier. 

Five shrugged and then dug in his suit pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

“Really, he doesn’t need to tip too,” Dave protested, not wanting to take _a hundred dollars_ from a kid as a tip for making him a coffee. 

Klaus frowned, “But I was teaching him about tipping?” He seemed confused. 

“Most people don’t tip us much,” Dave shrugged. “Your hundred covered tips for about fifty cups of coffee.”

Klaus glanced at Five who started to put his money away, “Fine, but instead you are donating to the gala. Money and time. Those old bitties will love you. They’ll ruffle your hair and pinch your cheeks and coo at you and you will take it with a smile so I can get their money from their grubby hands.” He cackled then, eyes mischievous.

Five did not look happy at the prospect, “Deal. But only if you distract my professor for me tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Klaus agreed before turning back to Dave. “Sorry if we’ve been rude? I feel like we have? Shit I’m so bad at this.”

“No, it’s fine!” Dave protested, “You guys haven’t been rude, trust me. I’ve had much worse customers. Not that you were bad at all! And the place is empty so it’s not like anyone would complain.”

“Klaus, I got a class soon, we gotta go,” Five looked down at his watch.

What sort of kid wears a watch? Why isn’t he checking his phone for the time?

“Why are you wearing a watch? What are you, 13 or 58?” Klaus grumbled.

Dave watched the two of them walk out of the shop, leaving him to think about the things he learned about Klaus. One of which was that he was flirting with Dave. According to Five he was. “Shit,” Dave cursed at himself.

“Dave?” Jo came from the back room just as he cursed in an empty shop. Not a good look on him. At least the shop was empty and he didn’t cuss in front of a paying customer.

“It’s nothing,” Dave mumbled. He’d forgotten he was going to write his number on Klaus’s cup. And maybe actually verbally ask him out. “Just forgot about something is all,” he told Jo. 

As much as he wouldn’t have been against the idea, he was glad that Five wasn’t Klaus’s son and was just his brother. If he was his son he maybe wouldn’t have been as single as Jo had suggested or maybe he wouldn’t want a soldier with PTSD around him. 

“Oh, Klaus was here again?” Jo asked, eyeing the tip jar. “That explains why you are red in the face.”

“What can you tell me about him?” Dave asked.

Jo shrugged, “Mostly I suggest you ask him about himself.”

Dave frowned, “Do you know his last name?”

“Oh, you don’t know? He’s Klaus Hargreeves.” 

“You say his name like I’d know it,” Dave commented dryly.

Jo looked thoughtful, “I guess you were either too little or overseas when things were in the news. His dad was eccentric billionaire Reginald Hargreeves? His sister is Allison Hargreeves, the actress?”

“Did you say ‘billionaire’? With a ‘B’?” Dave’s mouth felt dry.

“He died last year sometime, I think,” Jo said. “Left his money to his wife and seven kids.”

_”Seven?”_

“I mean it when I say he was eccentric. God, I don’t remember, his wife wanted kids and so they adopted six of them but he made sure they all had the same birthday for some reason? Bought some umbrella factory and fixed it up into a house and moved them all in there. Weird guy,” Jo shrugged. 

Dave thought about Allison the actress. He thought he knew which actress Jo was talking about and based on how she looked, he doubted that she and Klaus were blood related. So Hargreeves must have adopted sets of twins or triplets? Or six random kids? And then when did Five come in? Was he also adopted with other kids who shared his birthday? No, Jo said there were seven kids and six were adopted at once. So Five was the only one his age? Did he share their birthday too?

But that at least explained how he had the money to tip hundreds of dollars. 

And who the ‘dickwad’ was.

“If you want more info, I really would suggest asking Klaus himself. But I know Chloe knows more than I do about that family so if you need to ask her or google, but I know that if there was someone _interested_ in me I wouldn't like it if they’d gossiped about me before hand,” Jo gave Dave a pointed look.

Dave held up his hands in surrender, “No you’re right. I was just curious about the basics, since you knew a little about him.”

...  
.  
...

Diego stopped his car outside the school building and didn’t even bother to get out. Klaus forced Five into a hug before getting in the passenger seat, “Thanks for picking me up, brother mine.”

Diego waved at Five as they drove off, “You let Five have coffee.”

“You say that like I could stop him. Also, do you want coffee? I know a great coffee shop,” Klaus tried to keep his tone light, as if he didn’t want a reason to go back and see Dave again.

“Ben told me about your crush,” Diego said. “And contrary to how you have often done it, I don’t really want to see you flirt. It’s fucking weird and embarrassing.”

“You’re weird and embarrassing,” Klaus muttered. Why was everyone getting on him about his flirting? He _must_ be better than everyone was saying, he’d had _relations_ with a lot of people over the years. Mind you some of it was for money or drugs, but surely he couldn’t be that bad? People used to pay him for sex. If he wasn’t any good then he wouldn’t have gotten the money, right? “I’ll have you know I am great at flirting, I have gotten money from how good I was. That and how great I am at blowies.”

“So where did you need to go?” Diego seemed to ignore Klaus’s comments. Rude.

“Gotta go plan shit for the gala. Di, do you know how much stuff goes into planning a fucking gala? It’s wild. I’m spending so much money on this thing it better pay off. Otherwise I’m just wasting money I could have given to the proper people,” He chewed on his fingernail. A bad habit he’s always had but got more common as he stayed sober.

“Relax,” Diego glanced at him before looking back to the road. “It’ll work out. You’ll raise thousands more than you spent and you can give that to those who _actually_ help. I know this is the first big event you’ve planned but it’ll go better than any bake sale.”

“Fuck you, I got eight hundred dollars from that.”

“You sold to high college kids,” Diego said as if that was a problem. It was just good business practice. 

“What if no one wants to come? I mean, look at me. I don’t know shit about galas. The fuck even is a gala,” Klaus was working himself into being overwhelmed. “Stop no, go back home. I need Benn.”

Deigo put a hand on Klaus’s knee, “Calm down, it’s fine. We can stop by and grab Benn, but then we’ll be back on the gala track. We all know you can do it, you can plan this and make the most extravagant and extra gala ever.”

“But maybe dad--”

“May he suffer in hell.”

“--was right? And I don’t deserve any of this. The money or the trust or--”

“Shut up,” Diego growled. “None of that in this car, you hear me? Dad was a piece of shit who didn’t deserve any of that. You can do this, Klaus. You’ll get money from his stupid friends and then give it to your stupid friends, okay?”

“Okay,” Klaus said in a small voice. He and his therapist were working on his self doubt. Sure, he had confidence out his ass about a lot of stuff but the years of conditioning his father did took its toll. Along with the years of drug addiction and homelessness. Not that he felt ashamed for ever having gone through that, but no matter how long he was sober he honestly always expected himself to end up back to what he was before. Besides, the rich could surely see what he was and wouldn’t give him a dime.

When they stopped at the apartment, Diego got out and made Klaus stay in the car, “Don’t want you distracted in your apartment and never coming back out. We’re doing this, dude.” 

After a minute or two he came out with Benn in his arms. Klaus made grabby hands for his small dog and held him close. 

He’d been having a good day. He’d even seen Dave. 

Fuck the gala was so stressful.

That afternoon was spent with Benn in his arms and Diego by his side as he planned _the shit_ out of the gala. Whenever he wasn’t in the car he did his best to act as self assured as he could. 

“Even though you had coffee earlier, how about we stop by and see this Dave before I drop you back off at home?” Diego suggested.

Klaus gave him his best side-eye. He knew what Diego was doing. He was going to judge Dave as a protective brother while also rewarding Klaus for his day of stressful planning. But if it was a chance to see Dave again, and hopefully not be as weird as he was earlier, he’d take it. “Sure.”

Which was why it was so sad when he walked in and saw Jo behind the counter. Not that he didn’t like her, but he was hoping to see Dave again. He felt his shoulders slump when he saw her and Benn, in his arms still, started licking any skin he could touch.

“Back so soon?” Jo smirked, “Three times in two days, _my my_.” 

“I’m just thirsty?” Klaus tried.

“Jesus,” Diego rolled his eyes.

Jo laughed, “For coffee or for a certain employee? He’s in the back, by the way.” Without a word, she turned and went to get Dave.

Klaus knew Jo pretty well. She’d always been kind to him. At the end of the day he could come to her and she’d give him old pastries she hadn’t sold and couldn’t sell the next day. One of the few places that were nice to him, so he made sure he was almost exclusive to her coffee shop (and always tipped now that he could). She’d probably picked up on the fact that he had a crush on Dave. 

Even though he’d never been around when he saw Dave? Maybe this was a sign that Dave also, for sure, 100%, had a crush back?

“Cute dog,” Dave said, coming from the back room.

“His name is Benn,” Klaus walked closer to the counter. “I named him after my brother who was fatally wounded saving me.”

“He was not, Ben is still alive,” Diego muttered.

“Well he was dying when I named my boy Benn here,” Klaus waved Benn at Diego.

“No he was not,” Diego crossed his arms.

“He had appendicitis and could’ve died,” Klaus pointed out.

“He had a cold,” Diego did not look amused.

“I remember it differently,” Klaus shrugged.

“You were high at the time,” Diego jabbed at his shoulder. “Of course you remember it differently. _If I remember it right_ you were about to OD when your mutt tracked Ben down and brought him to you.”

“He’s such a good boy!” Klaus kissed his dog.

Dave laughed at the display.

Klaus looked up at him and beamed, “Sorry to drop in on your again today, but my brother Diego just _needed_ some coffee.” He wasn’t sorry.

Diego snorted.

Klaus decided to be kind and he ordered two herbal teas. He’d been so stressed and it was late enough that he knew he shouldn’t have coffee and he’d bring the other one to Ben. 

Diego ordered a coffee and as he did he looked Dave up and down intently. “Dog tags?”

Dave nodded as he mindlessly reached towards them, “Recently back in the country.”

Diego narrowed hi eyes, “Do you know what the statistics are of soldiers who get into drugs or alcohol are? Or those who abuse their spouses? Are you going to be one of those statistics?”

“Diego!” Klaus yelled. “Do you know the stats of police officers who do the same?” he glared at him.

Diego didn’t bother to look ashamed, “I do, Klaus. Is it wrong to ask these things of the guy my brother likes? If he was a coworker of mine I’d be asking the same thing, bro.”

“We aren’t even dating yet!” Klaus protested, “You’re just being an ass.”

“Klaus you are notorious for having a bad taste in men and--”

“Hold up, stop, stop,” Dave said, holding up his hands after setting the drinks down. “Please don’t fight or Jo will come out and she’ll beat all of our asses.”

Klaus pointed at Dave and nodded. He didn’t doubt that she’d do that.

Dave cleared his throat, “Klaus is right, we aren’t even dating yet. I’d like too but we haven't even had a real conversation yet and--”

“Are you wanting to date him because of his money?” Diego turned to Dave.

“For fuck’s sake, Di--”

“No. Honestly I’m just surprised that he _keeps tipping one hundred dollars_. Which tells me that he is kind and caring and wants to help people any way he can, even if it with tips,” Dave said. “I do not know how much money any of you have, and that doesn’t matter. Just like it doesn’t matter how much money I have. And the fact that I served my country shouldn’t be held against me, just like the fact that he, apparently, had a drug problem shouldn’t be held against him. And the fact that he has a brother who is protective isn’t held against him, even though said brother was rude and inconsiderate about the whole thing.” 

“Oh Dave, I may swoon,” Klaus held a hand up to his forehead in a mock swooning motion. 

Diego grumbled but didn’t apologize. Which Klaus was not expecting him to. Instead he grabbed the drinks which were in a to-go carry out box and then tugged on Klaus’s elbow, dragging him back out.

“Wait! We still haven't had a real conversation!” Klaus tried as the door shut after him. 

“Have one tomorrow,” Diego said, getting in the car.

He was embarrassed.

Klaus let himself and Benn into the apartment, which was a little difficult with a dog in one hand and herbal teas in the other, but he managed. “Benny boy!” He walked in to find Ben in the kitchen.

“Klaus and Benn!” Ben greeted.

“Got you an herbal tea, _mein bruder_ ,” Klaus set the drinks down on the table before giving Benn a twirl in the air and setting him down on the ground. When he stood back up Ben had one of the cups in his hand and was staring it with a smile.

“Sorry, I think I grabbed yours,” Ben held it out.

“I got us the same thing?” Klaus questioned, reaching out.

“This one has Dave’s number and a heart drawn next to it,” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme!” Klaus quickly grabbed it and grinned. “I hope Diego didn’t scare him off.”

“Shit you took Diego to see him? Bad move, bro,” Ben patted his back sympathetically.

“Nah, Dave ended up giving an impassioned speech so I think I’m still okay?” Klaus then started detailing his day to Ben.

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this chapter gave me the worst writers block in multiple places and i'm not 100% sure i like how it turned out. it also felt like it was never ending. oh well.

By the time Dave had gotten off work he had five texts from Klaus.

_hey this is klaus hope this is dave and that your number was meant for me and not one of my brothers_

_hello? shit sorry if this isn’t dave_

_hey asshole you gave me your number its rude to not reply_

_and here i thought you liked me back it seemed like you did you drew a fucking heart next to your number anyway shit is this jo?_

_aw fuck sorry shit dude fuck you’ve been at work still fuck this sorry dave ignore me fuck_

Dave laughed and sent a quick text back saying that he was glad Klaus had texted and yes, he’d been at work and thats why he hadn’t replied as soon as he’d liked.

Klaus had replied quickly, apparently still awake. They soon made plans to meet the next morning for breakfast at the local diner before Dave’s shift started. 

Which was how Dave found himself at Griddy’s Donuts with Agnes (didn’t Jo say she was her friend?) pouring him a cup of coffee. 

Klaus showed up a few minutes later. Today he was wearing the lace up leather pants again but paired with a very colorful tank top that looked like a scene from a beach. He grinned as he made to the table, “Hi Dave!”

Dave had never noticed before, but Klaus had the words ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ on his palms, along with a number of other tattoos including an old one of an umbrella on his arm. “Hi Klaus. It’s really nice to finally be able to sit and talk with you.”

“Oh god, right?” Klaus nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve wanted to have a good conversation with you at the coffee shop but like, you’re working and Jo is great and all but I can’t let you get in trouble by talking your ear off, y’know?”

“That’s really thoughtful,” Dave smiled softly at him. “I’m glad that you texted me last night.”

“Glad you texted back, sorry again for the mean ones in the middle there,” Klaus shrugged. “I’m just-- listen, you seem to have picked up on some of it but I do want to preface this with the fact that if you decided to be friends only that’s totally fine! Because I’m a mess, Dave. But I’m working on it.”

“So what if you’re a mess? I’m a mess too, don’t worry about that,” Dave smiled. “Anyway, I know this feels a bit first date, which are awkward, but let’s just say this is our fourth date.”

Klaus laughed loudly, “Of course. My brothers before have just been chaperones, every dame needs those on the first few dates.”

Dave nodded, “Obviously. Jo said you have six siblings?”

“Been talking about me, have you?” Klaus winked. “Just couldn’t get enough of this,” he gestured to his body. “Yeah, six of us. You’ve met Five and Diego.”

“And heard about Ben,” Dave added.

“Oh, love Ben! He’s the best of us,” Klaus nodded. “Luther is in space at the moment, he’s an astronaut and love to listen to 80’s vinyl. Diego is a cop and has a knife fetish, I swear. Allison is a famous actress, you’ve probably seen her in something but she’s also such a good mom! Ben works for a publishing company and reads books before they’re books, he also is really into cephalopods, y’know octopi and squids? Vanya is second chair in an orchestra and writes these short stories that Ben wants to publish. Five is stupidly smart, probably daddy’s genes as he’s the only bio baby and is in his first year of university and because of that has like a coffee addiction.”

Dave whistled, “Wow. That’s some line up. Everyone is doing something really amazing and here I am just a barista who knows how to handle a gun. And an only child so no neat careers or hobbies to talk about. What is is that you do?”

“Oh, uh. Nothing?” Klaus shrugged, “I mean, I keep busy but I don’t like, _have a job_. I volunteer a lot at places that help the homeless. And I know which ones actually help! I spent, like, a decade being homeless so I know! Which is why I’m planning this stupid gala to get money to help.”

“That’s amazing, Klaus!” Dave said. “It’s so great that you’re doing that.”

Klaus shrugged again, “I don’t know, it’s not really that big of a deal? It’s just that now that I have the ability I should help them back like they helped me.”

“A lot of people don’t think that way,” Dave said. “I know guys who have gotten help through the VA or other organizations and they just don’t seem to care. They took and never gave back. It is humbling that you’re doing that.”

“Humbling? Davey, no one has ever said I was humbling,” Klaus chuckled. “VA? Vet right? Sorry about Di yesterday. He’s a bit over protective of me,” He paused. “Well of everyone really, but mostly me and Fives. Five-oh, as he’s, y’know, a kid yet and me because I was pretty hard to track down for a good chunk of time. Vagabond!” He snapped his fingers together, “What a good word!”

“Did you uh, intend to have the vagabond life?” Dave shook his head and tried to explain, “I know you’re dad--”

“May he suffer in hell.”

“--What?”

“Oh, sorry. Habit. Daddy was the literal worst and satan incarnate and since he died whenever he’s mentioned one of us automatically says that. It’s like a new family mantra!” Klaus did jazz hands.

“He sounds bad,” Dave felt like that must be an understatement.

“Oh yes. Very bad, our father. Must call him ‘Sir’ you see, otherwise it's time for punishment and-- this is not first date conversation. Sorry,” Klaus tapped his fingers in a rhythmic motion on the table. 

“Didn’t we decide this is our fourth date? At least our third, as our first meeting wouldn’t be a date,” Dave hoped that he’d get another smile from Klaus. Talking about his father was probably a subject he should try and stay away from for a bit, while he got to know the other man. He did want to know everything about Klaus but his dad seemed to be a downer to the party so he’d wait to find out more. And only if Klaus was willing to share.

Klaus did smile at him, “Yes, of course. Brothers being chaperones so far. How nauty we are without any of my siblings around.” He gave a salacious wink.

Agnes showed up with her coffee carafe and some donuts, “On the house, huns.” She sat them down on the table and smiled before putting a hand on Klaus’s shoulder for a second, “Good to see you genuinely smiling.” After refilling their mugs she went back behind the counter to help other customers. 

“Agnes seems to know you decently well,” Dave commented.

“She’s worked here since _forever_. And this place isn’t too far from home. Growing up we all would sneak out sometimes and eat donuts until we puked. We’ve even done that with Five a few times, can’t keep him from having the same Hargreeves memories as us. Just because most of us had moved out by the time he came along didn’t mean he wasn’t our brother.”

“It’s good that you include Five,” Dave reached out and held Klaus’s hand. Much to Dave’s delight, Klaus did not pull away but gripped back. 

“Oh poor Five. He was stuck with father and mom without most of us around to help take the heat. Only Luther didn’t leave the house,” Klaus said. “Five and Luther? I feel they mostly ignored each other.”

“Your mom, was she privy to--?”

“The fucking abuse we survived?” Klaus did not beat around the bush. “Yes and no? Mom, bless her, is a saint. But when we were small daddy dearest smacked her a bit hard. She’s,” he paused, trying to think, “She’s not all there? She tries. And she loved us. But she couldn’t stand up to him for us. I don’t blame her, she tried her best. Hell, Van has custody of Five, not mom. Which should explain some stuff for you?”

“I’m sorry that you all had to go through that,” Dave said. He tried to put as much emotion as he could in what he said. He really was sorry that Klaus and his siblings had to live through the _punishments_ their dad dolled out (and boy did he _not_ like how that sounded) and that their mom had physical and or mental damage enough that she couldn’t take the kids away from their shitty father. He couldn’t imagine what it was like.

Klaus shrugged, “It’s not like you could've done anything, Dave. No worries, my dude.” He took a donut and tore off a bit with his fingers instead of actually taking a bite. “Okay. So this one time when we snuck out--” 

Klaus started into a funny childhood story, something more uplifting than what he’d been hinting at. He spoke of a time when, before Five, they had snuck out for donuts and how they had to talk Luther into going and Klaus had paid for everyone as he’d stolen enough money from their dad to pay. 

What Dave really liked was how alive Klaus was when he told the story. His hands accented what he was saying, once in a while tearing off more donut before popping it in his mouth; his voice rising and falling at just the right moments, making it seem like Dave was keeping the secret from their dad too; his eyes bright and mischievous, talking about how he’d slowly been growing a stash of money for donuts and drugs alike.

The conversation flowed easily after that. It stayed light and fun. Dave then told a story of when he’d snuck out from his childhood, meeting his childhood friends in the treehouse at Ol’ Lady Grosencamper’s backyard that they had claimed as theirs and how his friend Danny had once snuck a whole homemade pie up there.

More stories were told and coffee refilled. Before too long, Dave’s alarm on his phone went off, signifying that he had to head to work. Frowning, he said, “Sorry. This has been really amazing, Klaus, but I have to go to work.”

“Well we can’t have Jo miss her best employee today,” Klaus sighed dramatically. “I’ll walk you to work.”

On the way to work, the conversation continued as they held hands, Klaus swinging their joined hands back and forth. Klaus dropped him off at the door to the coffee shop, citing the many cups of coffee and donuts they already ate. Dave laughed happily and was pleased when Klaus leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, promising a proper date sometime.

Only a half and hour later when he was officially on shift, Dave let out a bark of laughter as his first customer in line was Klaus. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer,” Dave greeted. “Thought you didn’t need more coffee?”

“I really don’t,” Klaus agreed readily. “Surprise me with some sort of tea. I don’t care which type, I’m not picky,” he flapped his hand back and forth to help prove his point. 

Dave decided to make Klaus a green tea. Its one he’d never made for Klaus yet, something new. Klaus accepted the drink with a wink and another hundred dollar tip, just like the ones he’d been leaving, just like the one he’d left for Agnes that morning.

...

...

“Ben! I think it went well,” Klaus said excitedly as he danced into the apartment. “And! I got a real last name. It’s Katz! I’d happily take his last name, even though it’d mean we wouldn’t be brothers anymore--”

“That’s not how that works,” Ben interrupted, coming into the kitchen. “We would still be brothers.”

“--which would be a _travesty_ if we weren’t brothers, my dear.” Klaus finished, resting his face in his hands and trying to look innocent. He was aware that they’d still be brothers, Klaus wasn’t stupid. And one breakfast date didn’t mean he’d marry Dave, but he’d never been as interested in someone as he did with Dave.

Klaus had ‘dated’ a lot of people over the years. Mostly he doesn’t remember them, it was a haze of drugs and sex scenes. He did remember, what was his name? Aaron? Albert? Alphonse? Who he stayed with for three weeks, but that was only because Alan had the most comfortable bed Klaus had ever had the pleasure of having sex on and Angelo made the most fantastic osso buco. And since he’d been sober, he’d been pretty busy for a while with _being sober_. He felt like he could risk a relationship now.

And Dave was wonderful.

He was kind, and strong, and vulnerable, and beautiful. 

“So am I going to expect little scraps of paper that says ‘Mr. Klaus Katz’?” Ben grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Ben was pretty great too.

“God that sounds so good together! Klaus Katz!” Klaus put a hand to his chest and sighed. It sounded better than Klaus Hargreeves. “Ben! After we marry we can adopt you!” Klaus took the glass from Ben’s hand and chugged the juice down like it had booze in it.

He missed booze.

And drugs.

And Dave.

“Again, not how it works, but thanks,” Ben put an arm on Klaus’s shoulder. “I appreciate the sentiment.

Klaus jumped up onto the counter and sat there, holding the glass as if it still had juice in it. He should get started doing gala stuff but honestly with the stress he had gone through the day before when working on it he really didn’t feel like reliving. Not that day anyway, he needed a break. “Do you think it's wrong that I want to take a day and not work on the gala? Selfish of me. _That’s what this is.” He gestured to himself._

Ben gave him a Look, “Klaus, people have days off work. You have been working hard on the gala, and you got ahead of your scheduled timeline yesterday. You can afford to be selfish and take a full day off.” 

“Yeah, but--” 

“The gala has a set date. What happens on that day happens. Working yourself too hard won’t make the gala happen sooner, Klaus. It will just cause you to burnout and have undue stress,” Ben took the glass out of his hand and refilled it before pressing it back into his grip. 

This time Klaus sipped his juice, thinking about what Ben was saying. He had been working hard on planning the gala. When he came up with the idea he hadn’t realized how hard it would be to plan. Especially as he was doing most of the work himself and he had no experience at throwing a party like this. 

He did have experience at throwing parties but his parties were so different then galas. 

He’d consulted with some people who put on galas and benefits, people Allison introduced him to when he mentioned the idea. She fully supported it and as a celebrity had gone to a number of fancy parties and therefore had connections he didn’t have. It helped him a lot that he had some people he could ask questions and how to throw the gala but boy did he sometimes wish he could have someone else do the planning.

Since becoming sober this was the most stressful thing he’d done and it was testing his sobriety. 

But he wasn’t going to relapse again. 

So taking a day off was maybe smart.

He knew Ben was thinking very similar, even though he didn’t say it. Klaus was very thankful that Ben didn’t voice his concern, Luther would have and he would’ve made Klaus feel like a failure for being sober and as if he would be even more of a failure if he relapsed like expected.

Klaus loved Luther but their relationship got way better whenever Luther was away in space.

“I will take a day off,” Klaus nodded, taking another sip of juice. Besides he had to go do that thing for Five. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but Five asked him for help and Five _never_ asked him for help before.

So after a bit of conversation with Ben, he texted Five and made his way to the university. Ben could drive him and drop him off at the university but couldn’t stay and make sure he got home, he apparently had book meetings like an actual adult. Klaus thought about pointing out that he was also going to a meeting like an actual adult but then Ben would’ve asked why Five needed help and Klaus wouldn’t have an answer. 

Klaus’s meeting with Five and his professor was _interesting_ to say the least.

And that was all he was going to say about it. He doubted Five would say what happened and his professor, Grant or Lance or whatever, wouldn’t be talking.

But somehow Klaus found himself in the coffee shop again. Hadn’t he been there earlier in the day? Oh well, he could use a cup of coffee. He was feeling a little off so some caffeine may help.

“Oh, Dave! Hi!” Klaus greeted with a smile. 

Dave was not smiling, “Klaus, you’re bleeding!”

Klaus reached up and his hand came back with blood on it, “Oh I thought I’d stopped. Sorry.”

Dave shot a coworker a look before coming around the counter and pulling Klaus to one of the tables and sat him down, “What happened?” He apparently had a wet rag and slowly reached up to start cleaning the blood off.

All Klaus knew was he shouldn’t mention the snow globe, “A snow globe.” Shit. “I mean it wasn’t a snow globe.” There, fixed it. Now Dave didn’t know it was a snow globe.

Dave pulled Klaus towards him and picked something out of his hair. Oh, glitter. Dave put his hand under Klaus’s chin and made eye contact, “I think you might have a concussion. How exactly did you get a snow globe smashed against your head?”

“Oh, I smashed it against my head,” Klaus answered simply. 

“You did this?” Dave looked concerned for him. 

“I needed to threaten a guy for Five,” Klaus shrugged.

“So,” Dave paused, speaking slowly, “to threaten a guy you smashed a snow globe against your head?”

“Of course!” Klaus nodded, some glitter fell on the table. “I am proud to say it worked.” Klaus thought maybe Dave was right about a concussion; he wasn’t a hundred percent sure _how_ he got to the coffee shop.

“Oh, oh no,” Dave looked very worried. “Do you need me to call you an ambulance?”

“Why?”

“You just said you didn’t know how you got here, dear,” Dave said.

Klaus felt his smile widen. Dave just called him ‘dear’. Then he registered the rest of what Dave said, “Oh no. I won’t go to a hospital. I don’t do hospitals, Dave.” He hoped he didn’t sound as afraid as he was. 

“Then let me call one of your siblings,” Dave suggested. 

Klaus handed him his phone, “I think Vanya is free this afternoon.” Plus she was smart and nice and really wanted to please her siblings. 

She had a complex.

They all had complexes.

Klaus waved to Chloe standing behind the counter as Dave made the phone call. Chloe smiled and waved back. She was nice. She was in theater classes and asked him a lot of questions about Allison. 

Klaus leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 

“Hey,” Dave said, reaching out and tapping his cheek, “none of that.”

Klaus opened his eyes and grinned, “Hi Dave!”

“Hi Klaus,” Dave replied with a serious look. “I called Vanya, she said she’s on her way.”

Klaus nodded and then reached out and held Dave’s hand. He hummed as Dave used his free hand to clean up more of the blood.

They waited.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Vanya asked, suddenly by his side.

“Hi Vanya!” Klaus smiled at her.

“He smashed a snow globe against his head,” Dave supplied. “I think he has a concussion.”

Klaus frowned, “You didn’t need to tell her! Now she’ll worry!”

Vanya sighed and reached up to turn his face towards her, “Why?”

“Five asked me too,” Klaus thought his voice sounded small and hesitant. He didn’t want Dave to know how needy he was, how much he craved his siblings love and would do anything for them. He didn’t want to give any of them an excuse to leave him again.

Ugh, abandonment issues were so gross.

Vanya’s face got pinched and she said, “Excuse me.” Standing up and going a little ways away she got out her phone and made a phone call. Klaus was busy watching her angrily tap her foot to hear more than, “you what”, “you just put him in a taxi?”, “concussion!”, and “coffee shop, wait what do you mean a crush?”

She came back to the table, “Five is fucking grounded.”

“Aw, sis! Don’t be mean to the little tyke. I’m the one who did the smashing. It’s not like he made me.” Klaus did not want Five to get in trouble because of him. Would Five not think he was cool then? He needed Five to like him! “You should ground me! Don’t blame him for something I did, that’s unfair.” Also he was an adult who could make his own decisions and if he decides to harm himself he should be allowed to!

Dave gripped his hand, “Do you do that a lot?” He sounded very worried.

“Do what?”

“Harm yourself?”

“Oh, not anymore. I’m sober now,” Klaus answered. “No more drugs or alcohol. Bonus, I also now live with Ben. And! Eat at least once a day.”

Dave and Vanya shared a look before Dave tightened his hold on Klaus’s hand, “Would you like a pastry?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Klaus answered. “Hey, Van? You aren’t going to take away my Five privileges, right?”

“What?” She sat down next to him. She seemed taken aback by his question. 

“I still want to be able to hang out without like, y’know, other sibling supervision. I mean, if you think him hanging with me is like bad for him, that’s okay you have the right to say as much. But I love my Five privileges.” Klaus really didn’t want to be told he couldn’t hang with his brother one on one anymore, but he would understand. He understood before, when the rule was in place. He still saw Five, but someone would have to be with them; usually Ben or Vanya. 

But he would do _anything_ for his siblings. Surely Vanya wouldn’t hold this instance as a reason to not trust him? 

God concussions were the _worst_. His emotions were all over the place.

“Of course you still hang out with Five,” Vanya replied.

“One on one?” Klaus pressed.

“Yes. He’s still grounded for a few days if you want to hang with him it’ll be at my apartment but I’m not going to -- that was because of the drugs, Klaus. And you’re still sober. Right?” She looked him up and down.

“Still sober,” Klaus confirmed, relief flowing through him. He’d made a stupid choice that day (the look on the professor’s face was hilarious and the way Five grinned at him was _worth it_ ) but at least it wouldn’t cost him.

Vanya nodded then turned to Dave, “Thank you for calling me.”

“He was adamant about no hospital and--”

Klaus took a deep breath, not wanting to think of hospitals.

Vanya quickly glanced at Klaus, “Don’t worry, we aren’t going to a hospital. We’re just going to go and hang out at mine.”

“--he suggested we call you.”

“I’m glad,” Vanya said to Dave. “We’ll get out of your hair so you can get back to work. Thank you again, for looking after him.”

“Of course,” Dave said, letting go of Klaus’s hand. “It was lovely to meet you Vanya. I only wish it was under better circumstances.”

Vanya gave Dave one of her rare true smiles, “Yes. I agree, Dave.” She tugged Klaus up so he was standing, “Come on, Klaus.”

Klaus turned and waved his _goodbye_ hand to Dave. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Dave smiled and waved back.

Once they left the shop Klaus thanked Vanya again. He wasn’t going to let her feel left out or unloved again. _Never again._

“So, Five says you have a crush? On Dave?” Vanya held his hand and led him down the sidewalk.

“Yes. It’s a mutual crush. We had a breakfast date this morning,” Klaus grinned, swinging their joined hands back and forth. 

“I’m happy for you, Klaus,” Vanya said. 

“Thank you, sis.”

When they got back to Vanya’s, Five was back from school and he immediately apologized and had to give Klaus a once over before giving his ‘professional medical’ opinion. 

“You aren’t a doctor yet!” Klaus protested. “And you plan on getting a doctorate in your science and math bullshit and not in medicine!”

Five frowned, “What does that have to do with anything? I can still give you a diagnosis!”

“Dave already did! _I_ have a concussion,” Klaus proclaimed proudly. 

Five winced and started to apologize again, “I’m sorry. I should’ve taken you to medical on campus, not a taxi.”

Klaus waved a hand at him, “It’s not your fault, dude. I had told you I was fine, you had no reason to not believe me. You are not to blame, kiddo. Now turn that frown upside down. You need to practice smiling for dad’s--”

“May he suffer in hell.”

“--friends to get their money. I’m still holding you to that.”

Five smiled slightly, “Yeah, alright.”

Klaus hung out with his two siblings for the rest of the night, having called Ben to tell him he was having a sleepover with Five. He could tell that Five was feeling very guilty over his injury and he wanted to make sure he knew that no one blamed him and that they all still loved him. He wasn’t going to let Five have a childhood like the rest of their siblings. 

Before falling to sleep in a blanket fort they’d made, he took a selfie of them. His memory was spotty at best, but he didn’t want to forget this.

...

...


End file.
